undertale_vs_dragon_ballfandomcom-20200214-history
Garnet
"Hello, this is Mom Universe. Yes, the children are playing swords. Sorry, playing '''with' swords. They are bleeding. Oh no, they are dead. Don't call again. Sorry, I panicked."'' - "Fusion Cuisine" Garnet is a playable Steven Universe and Cartoon Network character. She uses her gauntlets, electricity and gem powers in battle. She is a Brawler and a Strength User. Her accessories are Her Gauntlets and Her Electricity. Biography During the Crystal Gem raid on Blue Diamond's court at the start of the Rebellion, Ruby saved Sapphire from being harmed by Pearl, causing them to accidentally fuse. When Garnet is formed, she is confused and doesn't understand what she is, since Ruby only ever fused with other Rubies and Sapphire never fused at all. Garnet quickly loses form as Blue Diamond's court closes in on her, since fusion between different kinds of Gems is strictly prohibited. In order to save Ruby, who blamed herself for the ordeal, Sapphire fled with her and the two became outcasts, able to form Garnet again. Garnet had trouble getting used to being a fusion at first, and tripped down a hill, where she was found by Rose Quartz and Pearl. Garnet explained her confusion to Rose, to which she replied that it was perfectly fine to be a fusion, recruiting her to the Crystal Gems. During the Rebellion, Garnet fought in order to live freely as a fusion and preserve Ruby and Sapphire's love for each other. She described a specific battle of the war as "a maelstrom of destruction and death". Bismuthalso revealed that her and Garnet took on a battalion of Quartz soldiers together, to which Garnet corrects her to battalions. Garnet was aware that Pink Diamond was shattered during the war, believing the culprit to be Rose Quartz like the other Crystal and Homeworld Gems. Garnet and Pearl were both protected by Rose's Shield from the Corrupting Light at the end of the war. Over the thousands of years following the war, Garnet lived with Rose Quartz and Pearl at the Temple. There, she assisted the team in containing Corrupted Gems and performing other duties in order to protect theEarth and its inhabitants. Eventually, Garnet met Amethyst after the Gems find her at the Prime Kindergarten. At some point hundreds of years ago, Garnet and Pearl met Buddy Buddwick when he was exploring theStrawberry Battlefield. Pearl draws a map for Buddy of dangerous places not to visit, and Garnet tells him that "only the bravest, most courageous, most memorable explorers would dare to visit these fascinating places". Also around this time, Garnet and the other Gems helped a sailor who fell overboard into shark infested water, as shown in an old Gem painting. Garnet, specifically, is punching a shark away from the boat. When Greg Universe first came to the Temple looking for Rose about 20-30 years ago, Garnet had just been coming back from containing a Corrupted Gem. She tells Greg to state his purpose, and threatens to throw him back over the fence that was supposed to keep humans out in the first place. Garnet and Amethyst chuckle when Pearl becomes noticeably jealous of Rose and Greg's relationship. Another time, Greg is singing a duet with Rose, and all the Crystal Gems are playing instruments except for Rose. Garnet is playing herkeytar. After witnessing Rose and Pearl fuse, Greg goes to Garnet for advice on fusing with Rose. Garnet explains that "first you need a gem at the core of your being. Then you need a body that can turn into light. Then you need a partner you can trust with that light". Garnet encourages Greg, telling him that she thinks he can fuse with Rose if he danced like himself. When Pearl becomes jealous and asks why they are still dancing after the fusion failed, Garnet explains that it did work. After Rose and Greg have Steven, Garnet becomes the de facto leader of the Crystal Gems. One day during a winter storm, the Crystal Gems come to Vidalia's House to drop off presents for Steven. Garnet's present is a razor, and says that he'll need it in the future. When Steven gets excited, his Gem glows, leading Garnet to believe that it's Rose. Greg couldn't figure out why his Gem was glowing, leading to the Gems to kidnap the baby to figure it out themselves. Garnet explains to the other Gems that she believes Steven is a fusion, and Rose is just trying to unfuse. Garnet unfuses to show Steven what to do, but this only results in the baby crying. Garnet fuses once more, and says "I'm here! You know me! You know them, too! I don't understand!". After realizing Steven is his own being, Garnet tells the Gems that from now on, everything has to be about Steven, not Rose. As Steven grows up, Garnet assists in building a Beach House for him to live in. Appearance As of "Jail Break", Garnet still wears the same bodysuit, but with a different color scheme and pattern. As opposed to crimson and black, her bodysuit is now more colorful. Her right half is covered in a vivid blue-violet stocking, and her left is covered in a deep orchid/eggplant stocking. Her skin tone has also changed, now cerise rather than pinkish-brown. Her weapons are now a dark reddish-cerise color. However, there is a ring of black on the outside closest to her arms, and the glowing aura that appears when summoning them is now pale magenta. Instead of a gold star on the end facing her arms, they are just plain orange. The star on her top's color also changed - instead of a pink star with a magenta outline, it is now an amaranth-colored star with a soft-pink outline. Her hair is now also no longer black, but dark-indigo and is also shorter and smaller than before. Her shades, instead of pale-orange and white, are now a soft-pink and pale-blue. Her shoulder pads are also oval-like instead of cube-like, and both are a dark orchid/eggplant color as well as her arms and gloves. This costume lacks more contrast in colors than the pre-regeneration outfit does. The two halves of her lower body are now separated straight down the middle as opposed to the left thigh before regeneration. After her reformation in "Reunited", she now wears a red ring on her left ring finger and a blue ring on her right ring finger to indicate Ruby and Sapphire's marriage. Powers & Abilities * Rocket Gauntlet: 'Garnet steps forward and places her gauntlets together, making them fly off toward the opponent. Meter burning it has the gauntlets explode and launch an opponent into the air, allowing for juggle combos. * '''Ground Pound: '''Garnet slams her fist into the ground, causing a shockwave that knocks opponents over, meter burning it has her send a second shockwave that knocks opponents up into the air, allowing for juggle combos * '''Electrokinetic Release: '''Garnet slams her fists together, sending electric charges through her fists and into the air around her. Meter burning it has any enemy hit by the shock will be stunned in place by the shock. * '''Deflect: '''Garnet raises her gauntlets in a defensive stance, if an enemy projectile hits her she will grab it and throw it back at the opponent. Meter burning it will have said projectile deal more damage and add armor onto Garnet. * '''Electric Jump: '''Garnet surrounds herself in electricity and jumps high into the air, dropping down on the opponent's location and landing down on top of them. Meter burning it causes an explosion of electricity at their location, knocking the enemy back. * '''Megaton Punch: '''Garnet charges energy around one of her gauntlets and steps forward, punching the opponent hard, knocking them backwards, meter burning it has Garnet uppercut the opponent into the air, allowing for juggle combos. * '''Flip Kick: '''Garnet flips backward, her feet will then connect with the opponent's chin, knocking the opponent into the air. Meter burning it has Garnet jump into the air and grab the opponent and slam them to the ground. * '''Future Vision: '''Garnet holds the arm of her glasses, if an opponent tries to attack her, she will spin around and punch the opponent hard in the stomach, making them keel over, meter burning it has her double axe handle the opponent down to the ground. Gear Moves * '''Rocket Slam: '''Meter burning Rocket Gauntlet has Garnet jump into the air and grab the opponent from midair, slamming them to the ground hard. (''Enhances Rocket Gauntlet) * '''Lunging Ground Pound: '''Garnet will lunge forward in an arcing angle, when she lands on the ground she will punch the ground, causing a shockwave across the arena. Meter burning it will cause the opponent to launch into the air, allowing for juggle combos. (Replaces Ground Pound) * '''Flying Punch: '''Garnet charges energy around her gauntlet and dashes forward quickly, hitting the opponent hard, meter burning it has a knockback effect that makes them bounce off the wall and allow for wall bounce combos. (Replaces Megaton Punch) * 'Rocket Punch: '''Garnet increases the size of her gauntlet and dash forward extra quick, hitting the opponent with the oversized fist, meter burning it will have Garnet punch the opponent in the stomach and kick them to the ground. (''Replaces Megaton Punch) * '''Six Punch Combo: '''Garnet dashes forward slightly and punches the opponent six times across their torso quickly, meter burning it ends with an uppercut into the air, allowing for juggle combos. '(''Adds Six Punch Combo) * 'Lunge: '''Garnet jumps forward in an arcing angle and lands on top of the opponent, knocking them to the ground, meter burning it has him punch the opponent in the stomach before tossing them into the air, allowing for juggle combos. (''Adds Lunge) * 'Electro Punch: '''Garnet charges electric energy around her gauntlet and dashes forward, leaving a trail of electricity behind her, if she connects the punch a shock will ring through the opponent, leaving them immobile. Meter burning it has him slam the opponent to the ground with an electric punch. (''Replaces Megaton Punch) * 'Electric Pound: '''When meter burning Ground Pound, she sends an electric shock through the ground that shocks the opponent, leaving them immobile and dealing small constant damage to the opponent.(''Enhances Ground Pound) Character Trait * '''Stretchy Limbs: '''Garnet stretches out her limbs, allowing for her to land extra combos for a short time. Super Move * '''Finish Strike: '''Garnet punches the opponent hard in the chest, she will then split into Ruby and Sapphire, who will freeze and burn them at the same time before fusing and making her gauntlet grow to massive sizes, punching the opponent so hard they fly around the world, Garnet will then grab them and slam them into the ground. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Fusions Category:Steven Universe Category:Cartoon Network Category:Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Lesbians Category:Genderless Category:Alive Category:Married